


Prelude in Violet

by Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.4 Spoilers, F/M, Named WoL, Sad, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: The Warrior of Light checks up on Alisaie in light of recent events.





	Prelude in Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: I don't believe in the time bubble, Alisaie is at least 19 in this, etc.

Zoisite finds Alisaie in what was once Urianger’s room in the Waking Sands. As Zoisite looks around, it becomes increasingly obvious that’s not all this room is, anymore. Elements of Alisaie are evident everywhere, from her clothes strewn about, souvenirs from the East that Zoisite explicitly remembers Alisaie choosing, and the apparentness that the room must have housed two people instead of one. She frowns at the realization that Urianger was more to Alisaie than Zoisite first assumed.

Alisaie sat on the floor in the middle of the room, on her knees and heels with one of Urianger’s spare robes in her hands. While she frowns at the garment in her hands, her expression is otherwise stoic, something that concerns Zoisite greatly. “I thought I’d find you at his bedside,” Zoisite interrupts, standing over Alisaie.

“You heard the Elder Seedseer,” Alisaie starts. “He isn’t there, not really.” She gestures at the room around them, “This is more _him_ than just his body ever was.”

Zoisite nods. “That’s why I came here second.”

“Did you need something?” Alisaie asks, her voice quiet.

“I just wanted to see how you’re holding up, after everything.”

After a long moment of silence, Alisaie attempts to answer the Warrior of Light’s question. “When Papalymo sacrificed himself, and Lyse was in mourning, I determined that I would be completely inconsolable if something were to happen to either of two people,” Alisaie admits, not taking her eyes off of Urianger’s robes. “My brother, of course, and Urianger. But now that I’m faced with both of them being lost to me at once, I’m finding that I don’t have the luxury of indulging in my own sadness.”

Zoisite nods, knowingly, before reaching for Alisaie’s hand. Alisaie stares at the Warrior of Light’s outstretched hand skeptically as she sets the robes down on the floor.

“I don’t think dancing will help this time, Zois.”

Zoisite shakes her head and Alisaie sighs, allowing the dragoon to pull her to her feet. Zoisite then leads Alisaie over to the bed and forces her to sit on it. Despite Alisaie’s confusion, Zoisite pulls the blanket up over Alisaie’s shoulders and wraps it around the small Elezen’s body.

“I don’t-“ Zoisite shushes her and wraps her arms around the Alisaie-blanket bundle.

“When Haurchefant died, I longed for someone to do this for me,” Zoisite mumbles into the fabric, tightening her grip. “I just wanted to cry and have someone tell me that everything would be OK for once, instead of having to pretend I could just keep going. You deserve that, too.”

“This really isn’t necessary.” Zoisite shook her head, tightening her grip again.

“It’s going to be OK.” Zoisite reminds, rubbing Alisaie’s back through the covers. “You’ll get through this.”

Alisaie softens, relaxing into the Warrior of Light’s embrace, before nodding. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know…” Zoisite smiles sadly. “They would be proud of you, for all you’ve been doing in their absence.”

Alisaie allows herself a single sniffle. “I doubt that’s true.”

“It is. They both love you dearly.” Alisaie frowns at the present tense in Zoisite’s statement.

“What if they never…” Alisaie’s voice cracks. “What if they never come back, their souls? And what if Alphinaud is gone and we never find him?” She shakes her head. “I can’t afford to think like that, not now…”

“What if?” Zoisite presses, “you’re allowed to be afraid, Alisaie.”

“But it’s not fair! It’s not fair that they’re gone, and I’m here when they would be so much more useful in my place. How can I even begin to function without them?” Alisaie bursts into a pained sob and Zoisite resumes her death grip of a hug.

“It’ll be OK,” Zoisite mumbles again, and Alisaie nods as she cries inelegantly into the balmy air of the room, letting out all her frustration in the process.

_It’ll be OK, but for now, it’s not. And that’s OK, too._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been crying for the past 5 hours since that gods-forsaken cutscene and I am still not over it.


End file.
